User blog:Drew1200/Power Miners
This is the way I think Power Miners should continue. I wrote this to promote it, it originally was going to have a movie as well. It may not anymore, though. THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION!!!! (Better grammer & spelling. A little longer, too) Power Miners & The Lava Lord “Our job is complete. We have destroyed all the crystals, returned the Rockmonsters to their natural food sources, and turned all Lavamonsters to Rockmonsters. The tremors will stop now. The Power Miners have saved LEGO City.” This is just what all of us where thinking as we traveled back to the surface. We were so excited! It had seemed like it was never going to end, but with the help of each other, and all our amazing vehicles, we somehow managed to do it! “Break time!” Doc yelled. We all got out of our vehicles, but I suddenly heard a siren. Rex said “whoops!... or wait? Why is it doing this?” He looked down at the scanner he had accidentally kicked out of the vehicle. It was going berserk. “Maybe I just broke it.” He said. “No, it is actually working.” Brains said as I heard another siren. “There is actually more power crystals or Lavamonsters we have not discovered, and they must be going crazy! Our scanners have never done this before, and are only programmed to do it in the worst cases.” Brains continued. “Well, we’re going to have to listen to them. Back to work, everyone! We’ve got to find the last Lavamonsters, or crystals.” Doc said. “This scanner says that there are no crystals anywhere, only Lavamonsters.” I replied. “How far away are they?” Doc asked. “I don’t know, this scanner doesn’t tell you. Here try this one.” I said as I handed him another scanner. After a pause he replied “a couple miles off.” “What!? A couple miles!? Our scanners do not read that far, and if they did, they could never pick up a signal that strong!” Brains yelled. “That’s what it says.” Doc replied. “And it says to go… that way.” He said as he turned west and pointed in-front of him. “Let’s get going, then. If it’s not miles away, at least we know it’s that way.” I said. So we drove off the way the scanner was pointing. We kept driving, and driving, and driving. We had made it about two miles (only so slow because there was so many walls that we had never mined through). We went really far, farther than we had ever gone before. Out of the area our scanners had previously told us to stay in. They weren’t telling us to stay in that area, now. That is for sure. It was getting unusually hot. We weren’t even driving any deeper, upward if anything. But the temperature was steadily rising at a great speed. It was under a hundred when we had started the search. It was already over 130 now! We where going to catch on fire, soon. Any hotter and we would have to quit the search, but our scanners were telling us we weren’t going to have to wait that long. Then it hit Rex, literally. He turned his head and yelled it to us, which caused a loose piece of the cave above to fall on him. When we ran over to him to make sure he was OK, we looked in, and he wasn’t there. I jumped up, and turned around to see him searching for us in what we were driving. I yelled for him, and he ran over. His story was that there was a volcano around the area we were drilling. That’s the reason why it was so hot. If we continued drilling we would soon drill into the volcano and magma would rush out and we would die. So, we had to quit the search, well, that’s what we were told to do. We actually just quit listening to the scanners (we thought they were just thinking the volcano was a giant Lavamonster). While we were taking breaks we still searched all over for Lavamonsters, just to make sure the scanners were wrong. We never found anything. One night, as we were sitting and eating, we heard a chuckling, which turned into an almost evil laugh. It obviously wasn’t coming from us. Brains new where it was coming from, though. Some times in caves, sound will travel farther than it will in the open, if the walls are at the right angles. The reason we could hear it so well, was not only that it was close, but there was a cave wall that was at the right angle, as Brains determined. We then knew that a new large Lavamonster was near, and planning something bad. After much discussion, we decided that it wasn’t a Lavamonster or Rockmonster like Tremerox and Eruptorr, but it had to be a giant one, like the Crystal King. We hadn’t seen him since we fell through the cave floor, and discovered the Lavamonsters. We were at the same depth in the earth as we left him in, but we were miles away. We really doubted that he would come that far, but it was possible. We were sure that it was either him, or a new one just like him, possibly a Lavamonster, though unlikely since we nearly entirely got rid of them. Though there still was a slight chance. It obviously wasn’t safe to go search for him to find the answer, though if he was attempting to attack us, it would be a whole lot safer to go look for him, than to let him just come here and attack us. So that’s what we did. We stayed right where we were. Of course it was about the most stupid thing we could of done, we did it . Days went by, and we weren’t attacked, luckily. But our curiosity grew; we wouldn’t be able to sit much longer. Some of us would have gone at the first feeling of curiosity, but Doc wouldn’t let us. We stayed for awhile longer, and one day, we saw a Lavamonster hiding in the shadows! It wasn’t all that bright on the Lavamonster’s part, him being on fire. But then again, Lavamonsters aren’t all that bright. We knew right then that the likelihood of that laughing being a Lavamonster, tripled. If we had missed this Lavamonster that was dumb enough to come right to our camp, then we couldn’t imagine how many smart ones we missed. Just as Doc saw that, he finally let us go. Our whole team got in the to vehicles and go look for the giant monster we heard about a week ago. We searched, and searched. Half way through the second day, we heard it again. Moments later, something more mortifying than we had seen the entire expedition stepped out of the shadows. We were right. It was either the Crystal King or a Lavamonster Crystal King. That we wouldn’t know for awhile, we just caught enough of it to see it’s enormous shape. It was larger than the Crystal King that we had fought. Could there be something worse than him? Eruptorr came close, but none of our battles ever compared to the one we had against the Crystal King. We hoped that the Crystal King just grew; after all, it had been awhile since we last saw him. But each one of us new that he couldn’t have been the Crystal King. Rex pulled a scanner out quickly. The siren started going crazy like it had been before, but then we heard a pop, and the siren stopped. It had exploded. Even though none of us wanted to admit it, we all knew just what it was that we saw. We headed back to our camp and talked about it. “Maybe the reason it didn’t attack us was because it was the Crystal King and it was scared because of the last time we defeated it.” One of the miners tried to explain. There was a bunch of stories going around like this. We talked about what we would call it “just incase” it was a Lavamonster. I got to be the one to name. I said it should be called the “Lava Lord.” Everyone liked that, so that’s what it was called. We were able to talk to the mayor/governor of LEGO City for a couple minutes. We were trying to figure out if we should go back to the surface or not. He told us that the earth quakes had stopped, but if there was more down there, that we were going to have to just stay and fight until defeat came upon one of the sides. So we did stay. We sent some miners that had come with us to scout for smaller monsters, but to try to stay away from anything large. As time went on, they reported more and more monsters. We started to get more concerned. We had fought hundreds of monsters already. We thought we got them all, but so many more had been showing up. Soon, we’d have to start the whole Lavamonster mission all over again. There was lots of waiting. No one had much of an idea of what to do. You could say we were stuck in the cave. We couldn’t go up, or else LEGO City would be destroyed, along with us. But we couldn’t fight the monsters because we didn’t even know where they were, and how many and how powerful they were. So, we all did the most sensible thing after a couple weeks. Gave up hope, or paniced, and then gave up hope. We had almost all given up when a miner came walking back to camp. This was very unusual, because we sent them all with vehicles. His report took the last drop of hope left in our team. He said that he had been exploring some new caves, when the floor exploded out from under him. Magma flew all over. His vehicle had died from all the magma. He would of, too. But he was able to jump from it, and run to a rock where he was safe from the magma. He waited for it all to flow away, and while he was waiting, the giant figure we had seen before climbed out of the volcano. He looked around, and yelled “ARGH.” And then said to himself “wrong volcano. The top of this was underground! I thought this was Yellow Stone!?” By then the miner was able to get off the rock, and he immediately did so that he could hide behind. The giant figure slowly walked the other way. He escaped safely, and had been journeying back to camp. This conformed all of our theories on the Lava Lord. He really did exist, and what was this he was trying to do? Brains, Doc, Rex, and me all went to our little outpost we had built, and talked with the miner some more. Out of this talk, we had figured out that the Lava Lord was able to erupt volcanoes, and that he had been trying to erupt Yellow Stone. We guessed from this that he of course was trying to destroy the world so that he could be in-charge of it. Yellow Stone’s eruption would have killed thousands of people, but not the entire planet, so he would be traveling to more volcanoes to erupt them, too. We needed to stop him, and we needed to do it in-time – before he erupted Yellow Stone. The consequences would be unbearable if we didn’t. But then again, we may not be alive to have them if we didn’t stop him in time. We were all fearful of fighting him, it was our vehicles, they weren’t equipped to fight him. Nevertheless, we had to fight him with them, we had nothing to build new vehicles, and not even enough to upgrade our existing ones. We had just enough to repair a couple if they got wrecked by the Lava Lord. So we made a decision, we were going to move out right away with every vehicle we had. We would send for our miners scouting a couple miles above us for any energy crystals left. They would come down with all the vehicles from our old expedition, when we were fighting Rockmonsters, and we would use them to fight the Lava Lord. We would need every one that ever existed to beat something this large. A couple days later the miners radioed us and told us that they were probably only about a mile away, but they had turned into the wrong cave a couple miles back, and now there was almost nothing but a solid wall all the way here. We told them to wait for 2 hours while we located them, and then we would tell them whether to turn back, or to try and drill through. After all, they did have the Thunder Driller and Titanium Command Rig, they might be able to make it. We went to the wall that we guessed they were based on what they told us, and turned on the scanner… and… it went crazy again. So one of two things could of happened. They could be 3 feet away from us, or Rex got the wrong scanner again, and the Lava Lord was standing 3 feet away from us. There is only one way to solve a problem such as this… just drive right through. We brought the Magma Mech up, and used the claw to break down some of the wall. It went through it surprisingly well, but the wall was thicker than expected, the hole eventually went beyond range of the claw. Luckily the water cannon was very powerful, so Rex aimed it at the hole, and shot. I large explosion followed, and when Rex stopped shooting, a bunch of magma flowed out! Not enough to hurt anyone, we all had our silver heat and lava resistant suits on. The lava was only waist deep, and soon flowed away. We all stared at each other for awhile, we eventually stopped, and realized what had just happened! We had just drilled into a volcano. It was high enough up that the whole volcano didn’t drain on us, but the people standing on the ground would have been washed away, possibly even killed if Rex had broken through with the claw. We were very lucky that he was using the water cannon. Instantly our scanners slowed down. A couple minutes after, while we were still trying to figure out what was going, we were radioed by the miners trying to reach us. They said that their GPS had just jumped all over. It stopped about ¼ of a mile away from us! We soon saw them driving up through were the volcano had used to of been. We screamed and yelled for them to stop before they reached the volcano. None of us thought to try the radio. They just kept on driving like they didn’t even see us. I couldn’t help but close my eyes. This is what I heard I heard Doc screaming I heard Rex say “Guys! Back up!” I heard a bunch of movement by people and machines I heard more noise. So much I couldn’t tell what it was. Over all the noise I heard an explosion… I was then pushed over… Upon falling over, my eyes flew open. I looked around. All’s I could see was clouds of dust. I then heard Doc yelling “Duke!!! Duke!!! DUKE!!!!!!!!” Infact, it wasn’t just Doc, it was everyone there. I closed my eyes again because the dust was hurting my eyes so bad. I layed there for hours, maybe even days! According to my watch it was 3 minutes, but those things aren’t always that acruate. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon